Emerald Graves
} |name = Emerald Graves |icon = Emerald Graves icon (Inquisition).png |image = Emerald Graves Inquisition.jpg |px = 270x360px |type = Forest |location = Dales |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Emerald Graves is a forested region of the Dales in Orlais. The area is an ancient elven burial ground but has been partly occupied by Orlesians in more recent times. They were formerly known as the Emerald March when the Dales were still an independent nation and are referred to as the Greatwood by the local Orlesian nobility. Background It is said that each tree found in the Graves is a reminder of a life lost during the Exalted March against the Dales. The southern half of the region is relatively civilized, marked with road signs and Orlesian estates, though they have fallen into disrepair during the War of the Lions. Further into the region, the woods teem with wildlife and vast foliage. The area is home to many common beasts such as wolves, brontos, and nugs. Some of such wildlife are unique creatures—giants, great bears, and a dragon that prowls through the northern-most region. The forest is also home to a group of Orlesian refugees, led by a man called Fairbanks, and the Freemen of the Dales, deserters of Celene and Gaspard's armies who have taken to harassing the refugees. Characters * Carroll * Clara * Commander Duhaime * Fairbanks * Gertrude (merchant) * Ser Auguste * Sister Costeau * Taven Creatures * August Rams * Brontos * Nugs Enemies * Bears ** Great bears * Black Wolves * Giants * Greater Mistral * Red Templars ** Red Templar Knight ** Red Templar Shadow ** Red Templar Horror ** Red Templar Guard - (Sword and Shield) ** Red Templar Marksman - (Archer) ** Red Templar - (Warrior - Sword) ** Behemoth * Spiders * Venatori * Freemen of the Dales ** Freemen Soldiers Warrior - Sword) ** Freemen Archers (Archer) ** Freemen Guardsmen (Weapon and Shield abilities) ** Freemen Prowlers (Rogue - Double Daggers) ** Freeman Enchanter (Mage - Spellbinder) Places Regions * Andruil's Wall * Argon's Lodge * Briathos' Steps * Direstone * Elgar'nan's Bastion * Firewater Garden * Gracevine * Great Bear Cove * Harrow * Hopwood * The Lion's Pavilion * Nettle Pass * Peacewood * Rush of Sighs * Silver Falls * Silverspray Perch * Southfinger Tower * Southfinger Watch * Stonereach * Stonewolf Green * Twisted Tree Rise * Veridium Mine * * Watcher's Canyon * Watcher's Pass * Watcher's Reach Additional places * * Inquisition Camps * Hill Camp * Briathos' Steps * Direstone Camp * Gracevine Camp Quests Unlock the area by completing the Make Contact in the Emerald Graves War table operation. unmarked quest unmarked quest Rifts Requisitions Collections Astrariums Bottles Sun Blonde Vint-1, on the east riverbank just north of the Silver Falls landmark Absence, on top of some boxes in a small room located inside Argon's Lodge Mackay's Epic Single Malt, in the bear cave just north of Chateau D'Onterre's entrance Chasind Sack Mead, in a red templar camp north of the Southfinger Tower. High Dragons Greater Mistral Landmarks Mosaics 7/12 pieces * In the Veridium Mines * In Argon's Lodge in a room next to a log pile with a table that has weapons on it in front. On the left hand side * In the personal store room (adjacent to the study) in Villa Maurel. A warrior is required to break the wall to access it * Outside the door at the Din'an Hanin landmark * Inside of Din'an Hanin * On a balcony of Chateau d'Onterre. You need to jump out of the bedchamber window onto a ledge then jump to the top of the nearby building on the right * In Chateau d'Onterre. It is on the left-hand wall in the locked room off the Grand Balcony Shards Skyhold Customizations * Dalish Banner - in a barrel in an empty shack close to the entrance of Argon's Lodge * Orlesian Banner Crown - in a safe in the Vault of Villa Maurel (see Safe Keeping) Songs The Girl in Red Crossing - inside Chateau d'Onterre Resources Herbs Leather Metals Notable items Elven artifacts * In the southernmost room in the Hallowed Tombs of the Din'an Hanin - Upper Crypts * In the Firewater Garden, just north-east of the small bridge, on the western end of a ruined wall * To the far east of the south-west Astrarium, south of Argon Lodge * In a small room adjacent to the Ballroom in Chateau d'Onterre Logging stands * Near the north-western most rift. * North of the Andraste's Promise landmark (east and out of the canyon from Fairbanks' first camp). Quarries * North-east of Direstone Camp near the Fade rift * West of Gracevine Camp (slightly north, but very close to the camp itself), against the rock wall. Red Jenny's Caches * Inside the unmarked, semi-circular cave/ravine just north of the Mathalin's Tree landmark Veilfire glyphs : on the path heading south out of Watcher's Reach. The rune is on the right side wall; the torch is inside Watcher's Reach. Loot - in a chest in Villa Maurel (requires patch 10) - see Astrariums in the Graves - find Codex entry: The Silver Knight in the Exalted Plains then search near the Lindiranae's Tree landmark - see Greater Mistral High Dragon - see A Vicious Thug - see Greater Mistral High Dragon - see Greater Mistral High Dragon - found on a corpse next to the Twisted Tree landmark, north of the Greater Mistral - see Astrariums in the Graves (requires Trespasser) - see A Fallen Sister - see Map of Watcher's Pass - see Chateau d'Onterre Codex entries Gallery Emerald Graves 1.jpg emerald graves 2.jpg Emerald Graves 3.jpg|A Camp at Emerald Graves Greatminstralstatue.png|The Greater Mistral flying in the background of a hart Bearheads.png|A mysterious cave with bear heads mounted on its wall de:Die Smaragdgräber ru:Изумрудные могилы Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Orlais Category:Dales